Better Than Gold
by ParachutesandAirplanes
Summary: Wade and Justin thought everything was working out just fine. Will they know that there is something better than gold?
1. We Live to Win Another Victory

Title: Better Than Gold

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Characters: Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, OC

Summary: Wade and Justin thought everything was working out just fine. Will they know that there is something better than gold?

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only own the OC. How we all wish we can own them right?**

Chapter 1: We live to win another victory

Monday Night Raw (On Air)

"One, two, three! Ring the bell!" the referee shouted

"The winner of this match and new WWE Tag Team Champions, Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel!" The announcer declared.

The new champions got their hands raised in victory. The both of them took the title belts and stood at the turnbuckle to show the whole crowd their new gold. Wade watched his teammates celebrate in the middle of the ring, while Cena walked out the ramp.

Right after the Tag Team Championship changed hands, Heath and Justin went back to the Nexus locker room to celebrate.

"We finally got it, man!" Heath exclaimed

"Yeah. Good thing Wade already thought about this. We deserve to be champions." Justin smiled

"Yeah! Maybe he realized that we're loyal to the group. And we all know that Cena and David can't coexist as champs like us!" the ginger headed laughed

On the other side of the arena, Cena was livid. He got so pissed of Wade just giving the titles to Slater and Gabriel. He went straight to the leader of Nexus for a confrontation.

"Cena? Just wait a second. I need to d-"

John pulled Wade's arm and faced him, "Listen to me, and listen to me good. I know you're the leader of this messed up group and I'm forced to join all of you, but what you did earlier? You're just going to make your life a living hell after this. You know that."

A grin appeared on Wade's face as he removed John's hand off "I am fully aware of that, Cena. But just so you know, you either obey me or you're fired." He chuckled, "Another thing, I already heard all your threats. I'm not scared, John." Wade's grin got bigger and went away

(Off Air)

After the show, Justin stayed at the locker room as everybody went back to the hotel. He was packing his things when a hand touched his shoulder. A genuine smile greeted him as he looked who it was.

"Congratulations on your victory earlier." The man said

"Well it won't be possible without your help." Justin stood up

The smile grew on the older man's face, "You and Heath deserve it. Just make sure that you'll try your best to keep it."

"You got my word, Wade." The younger man smiled

They've been like this since FCW. Even if they were rivals before, they are good friends in real life. It was just a storyline for crying out loud!

Good thing after a few more shows, they get to go back home. Wade will be going back in Manchester, while Justin and the others will be staying in Florida.

"I might be back here with someone." Wade whispered

"Girlfriend?" Justin smirked

The Brit shook his head and chuckled

Wade's flight wasn't that long. It's been a while since he went back home in Manchester. He missed every single thing about England that how he wish he could stay there forever, but he can't. His dream to be with the WWE had just started and it's been going on great. Oh no, it was better that he can ever imagine.

They were unstoppable. No one in the roster could ever neutralize their dominance whenever they are in the ring. Just by the thought of what's happening to his career made a smile appear across his face. _Oh yes, this is the life. My dream, _he thought.

His mind went back to reality as he heard that they already are arriving Manchester.

"Finally, home." He whispered

**I'll be posting every Friday everybody.**

**First time to post something like this… please be nice! **

**Comments and chapter suggestions will be so much appreciated!**

**Add me on Twitter too! pauline11810! Don't be shy tweeting me or asking for a follow! **** im nice! I don't bite! :D**


	2. Somewhere Back Home

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Except the OC. The rest is owned by the WWE. **

Chapter 2: Somewhere Back Home

Somewhere in Florida, the other members of Nexus stayed in Justin's apartment. They've been doing the same old things for a day now. All they do was go to the gym, play video games, eat outside, and hang out with some fans (if they'll see any).

"You know, this is really relaxing, but I think we better go out." Heath said

"You're right, for you guys." David chuckled, "I have to leave soon. I'll be going home to my wife."

"Sure. The rest of us should go to a club then?" Heath said once more

"I'm in. I'm getting tired staying here." Justin laughed

They all got ready and went straight to a club. They partied, talked to some ladies and all. They somehow feel incomplete because David and Wade aren't with them. But even if they weren't present at that time, the others are sure that they are also having fun with their families.

Somewhere in Manchester, Wade stood in front of an apartment. He took a deep breath and smiled. A knock on the door broke the silence in the place. The door opened and a squeal from the one who opened it filled the place.

"Stu!" The lady screamed

Wade dropped his luggage and hugged the lady, "So nice to see you again, Penelope."

The lady let go of Wade and looked at him, "Come in. you should've told me that you're going to be here."

"That won't be a surprise anymore, love." He smiled as he walked inside the apartment

"I missed you so much, Stu." She said softly

"I missed you too, Penelope. I really do." He hugged her again

Wade and Penelope met when they were kids. They've been best friends ever since. Every time Wade tries to go back in Manchester, the first one he looks for is her. Yes, he is in love with Penelope, but he doesn't want to tell her because he thinks that it might ruin their friendship. Therefore, he never planned to tell her before, even now.

"Have you visited your parents yet?" Penelope said

"No. they might not let me go once I get back." Wade chuckled, "So I decided, maybe I can stay here first." He looked at her

She looked back at him and smiled, "Of course. That won't be a problem. After all, you're my best friend."

He nodded, "Very well then. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want you to come on the road with me." He smiled at her

"A-are you serious?" Her eyes widened in disbelief

"Indeed, I am. I want you to meet everyone. I know that you're still a wrestling fan, Penelope. So why not?"

She squealed once more and hugged him again, "Yes! Yes! I'll go with you! A million times yes, Stu!"

They are both wrestling fans when they were teens. They both admire the British Bulldog, Davey Smith. It's been their dream to be wrestlers. Unfortunately, when they were undergoing training, Penelope had to stop because her parents passed away from a car accident.

"So you have to pack your things. We're leaving on Saturday." Wade smiled again

"I can do that in a jiffy!" She smirked

The night went well for them. Wade already helped Penelope to pack her things. They also talked about the things they did when they were away from each other. Wade felt a little guilty when he heard that Penelope when to her parents' grave alone during their death anniversary. He wanted to be there for her, but he can't.

"I'll never leave you alone, Penny. Never again." He whispered to himself as he watched her sleep

**There! Posted a little early because I'm bored. So I decided that I'll just post twice a week instead of only once. So yeah. I'll post every Monday and Friday. Hope you'll like it! Please review! **


	3. New Girl in Town

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except Penelope. The rest is owned by the WWE.**

Chapter 3: New Girl in Town

It was Saturday afternoon when Wade and Penelope arrived in Phoenix, Arizona. They went to the hotel before going out to meet the others. She felt nervous at the same time excited for she will meet the WWE superstars.

"You look jumpy, Penny." Wade chuckled

"Me? No, I'm not." She shook her head

"Don't worry. They'll love you." He smiled

They arrived a few more hours before the show started. Wade and Penelope went straight to the Nexus locker room. All of the guys looked immediately at her as they came in.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Penelope Campbridge. Penny, this is the Nexus." Wade smiled

Smiles also appeared on their faces. A bit shocked, but they were all happy to see her.

"You never told us you have a girlfriend, Stu." David smiled

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend." Wade defended

The guys just took Wade's excuse and let him go with it. They just tried to know Penelope more, but Justin thought something else. Maybe love at first sight? Apparently, he saw something in her that made him feel like this.

"How long have you been friends with Stu, Penelope?" Wade asked

"Since birth?" She laughed, "Well our parents are friends. And ever since then, we became friends as well."

"And you don't have a boyfriend?" Heath asked once again

Everybody looked at him as Penelope smiled, "Nope. I'm single."

That made Justin's heart race even more. Yes, maybe he is in love with this lady, but he's thinking about how Wade could react once he knows this. _Well, I think Wade won't mind. _He thought. _After all, they're just best friends. No more, no less._

"So you're not working right now, Penelope?" David finally asked

"I'm still looking for a job in Manchester, but I still haven't heard anything from any one of them yet." She laughed

"Well she should've been a wrestler." Wade murmured

All of them looked at him with confusion, and then looked at Penelope who was glaring at Wade. She thinks that it wasn't really a great time to talk about it, but they all think otherwise.

"Really? What happened?" Justin curiously asked

"Personal stuffs." Wade shrugged

"My parents died." She blurted out, "..car accident."

Then the room grew silent. Wade looked at her oddly, obviously thinking what the heck did she just said.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, "You already started it. I might as well finish it."

"I never actually thought that you would tell them. I thought it was so personal." Wade said softly

"We should get over it, you know. It's been what? Three years? Things like that happen to everybody." She defended

"Sorry about that." Justin said sadly

Penelope smiled once more, "It's no big deal. I got over it long ago. I'm guessing Stu hasn't."

The day continued with endless talking. After the show, they all went to a restaurant so they will get to know Penelope more.

"Tell us how long did you train." Heath said

"Almost two years, but when my parents died, like what I said earlier, I stopped." Penelope explained

"That's too bad. Maybe if nothing happened, she's already a WWE diva. And she will be with us." Wade butt in.

"That will be cool. She will be the muse of Nexus, know what I'm sayin'?" David said cheerfully

"I don't think that I'm going to end up being with the WWE. Stu, you know that my dad doesn't want me to wrestle. He said it's not a very appropriate job for a lady. But of course, I think otherwise." She said as she took a sip of her beverage

"Oh yeah. But I know you. You'll disobey them just to live your dream, love." The Brit smirked

At the hotel, Wade and Penelope shared a room, but they sleep on different beds. They got dressed and prepared to sleep.

"About earlier, I apologize. I shouldn't have said anything." Wade said with a low voice

"It's not a big deal, Stu." Penelope said softly, "Don't feel too bad."

"I should've just let you tell them." He murmured

"Let's just forget about it, okay? I'm not mad at you or anything. And besides, that issue happened long ago. I already moved on." She smiled

He doesn't know what to do. He wanted to just grab her and kiss her, but he can't..yet. Instead, he just held on to his emotions. Trying not to get too carried away with their current situation, Wade just smiled and nodded.

"We should sleep now. It's a new day tomorrow." She whispered

"Good night, Penelope." Wade said

"Good night, Stu. Sweet dreams." She smiled once more

They both went to their own beds and slept. Wade just looked at the ceiling, thinking of the right time when will he tell her his feelings. Apparently, he couldn't handle it anymore. He has to tell her soon. And besides, he should tell her as soon as he can. He doesn't know that there may be some competition near them.

**Yay! *claps hands* i did it! haha! at last! well i'll be out on the weekends so i may not be able to post on Monday, but i'll try my best to do it! PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	4. Future Plans

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT PENELOPE. SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I OWN.**

Chapter 4: Future Plans

It's been a day since Penelope met the other WWE superstars other than the Nexus. She also met John Cena, Randy Orton and The Miz. Hanging out with them made her feel like she wanted to wrestle again. The thoughts in her head just gave her a brilliant idea.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked

"To the gym, as always." Wade said as he went outside the bathroom

"Oh. So can I go somewhere or anything? The mall perhaps? Or a bookstore somewhere." She said sweetly

"Sure, but be careful. You might get lost. Call me once you're there, okay?" Wade nodded

Since she doesn't have anything to do, she just went to a mall to look for a bookstore. Before she reached her destination, she saw Justin leaving a store. He saw her and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips

"Buying things." Justin said as he approached her, "You?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just bored. Stu went to the gym and I have nothing to do." She shrugged "You're not with Stu. Why?"

"I need to rest. I'm slightly…injured. The doctor advised me to rest my arm for 2 days." He said

"Oh. I see. So you're already going back to the hotel?" She asked

He nodded, "Well, yes. Where are you going anyway?"

"Some bookstore. Then afterwards I may go and buy some ice cream. I'm almost starving." She bit her lip, "You want to come?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Of course. I'd love to."

They both went to a bookstore before heading to an ice cream store. Justin and Penelope talked about some events in their lives. He also dared to ask her about her future plans. _How I wish I'm part of your future. _He thought.

"If I would be given a chance? Hmmmm." She rested her elbows on the table, "I want to be a wrestler once more. This time, I'm going to make it right." She said softly

"So I assume that Stu knows everything about this plan?" He smiled, "Maybe it is the reason why he took you here. Am I right?" He added

She shook her head, "It was quite surprising that he wanted to take me here. It's actually the reason why I planned on this one. Hopefully, it will happen soon."

"Wow. Really?" He raised an eyebrow, "I thought he knows everything about you. Guess not."

"Indeed he knows everything about me, but this one." She uttered, "I'll tell him once I get the shot."

"You know that he can help you, right?" Justin asked

"Exactly my point. I want to do this on my own, without anyone helping me go through it. I want to prove to everybody who didn't believe in me before." She said on a serious note, "I can't let them win. I'll show them that I have what it takes to be a WWE diva."

"I'm quite sure that Stu is aware of that. He will be so proud of you if he finds out." He smiled once more

"Please don't tell it to him. I don't want to ruin the surprise." She put her finger above her mouth

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

They've been together for the whole day just talking about certain things under the sun. This made Penelope be closer to Justin. She was able to tell things she never told anyone before to him. On Justin's side, he also had fun with her. It actually made him fall for her more. How he wished he could be with her like this forever, but of course, it's impossible. The sun was about to set when they went back to the hotel.

"I really had a great time, Paul." Penelope smiled

"I had fun too, Penny. How I wish we can do this again." Justin smiled back

"Of course we can. We're friends, remember?" She gave him a playful smirk

Right then and there, he felt his heart crashed into pieces. _We're friends, just friends? _He thought. The smile on his lips formed a straight one. He just shook the thought off and smiled again. _I can make this one right. _He thought once more.

"Of course, We're friends. So can we see each other again soon?" He asked

"Anytime you would like. I'd be happy to accept your invitation." She said cheerfully

"And you wouldn't mind if we go out again tomorrow?" He showed his most convincing smile

"Sure. That would be fascinating. I'd love to go out with you tomorrow. You can pick me up here." She bit her lip

With that, his heart started racing again. He could hear the beating of his heart banging in his ears. It may seem too early or fast, but he didn't care. The way he felt when he's with her was overwhelming. He can't take it anymore. He sighed as he leaned closer to her. I sharp gasp came to him as he get closer to her. With every inch, he can feel like his heart was about to explode. _There's no turning back. I'm going to do this. _He thought. _I can't fight it anymore. I'm in love with her. _

**Sorry if I haven't posted since last Monday. Got so many things to do. I hope you guys will like this one! I'll post another one tomorrow. Just to make it up to you guys. READ AND REVIEW! **

**Nexusdiva**** – Thank you for the reviews. Really appreciated it. Hope you'll have fun in this one. **_** in love with her. i'l like his heart was about to explode. se, it' under the sun. this made Penelope be closer to Justin. she **_


	5. Will You Ever Be Mine?

**Disclaimers: I CERTAINLY AND ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN ANY WWE SUPERSTAR. I only own Penelope. End of story people!**

**P.S.: I dedicate this chapter to one person who is very important in my life. Someday, he'll know that he's THAT special in my world. **

Chapter 5: Will You Ever Be Mine?

It's been a few days after Justin and Penelope went out. No one really knows the real score for the two. They got a lot closer and everybody saw it, but no one jumped into the conclusion that they're together. Mostly it's just the two of them hanging out in clubs, hotels, and restaurants. On the other hand, Wade didn't like any of it. He tried to get his mind off it, but somehow, he can't. He wanted to stop all of it, but he kept seeing Penelope happy, the thing he couldn't. No, wouldn't take away from her.

"There's something peculiar about you, Penny. Tell me what it is." Wade said softly

"Nothing." She shook her head, "I'm fine. Same old me."

"Tell me the truth, Penelope. I don't even have any idea what so ever if it's good or bad. Is there something wrong, love?" He walked closer to her

"I'm fine. Quit worrying." She smiled sweetly, "You should get ready now. We're leaving for Raw. Our flight?"

"Not until you tell me what is wrong." His tone was a bit more serious, "Tell me."

She sighed, "Oh Stu. You know me very well. Almost too well." She cleared her throat, "Me and Justin are dating."

His eyes filled with shock and sorrow. He wanted to scream at her about it, but he can't. He's not in the right place in her life to do that. _I'm already too late. _He thought. He wanted to cry, instead, he blinked a few more times and smiled weakly.

"That's…That's great. I'm happy for you." He cleared his throat, "For how long now?"

"A week. I wasn't really planning on telling you yet, but you beat me to it." She shrugged

"Well you should've told me. I'm your best friend, remember?" He said, quite offended

She frowned, "Well I don't know what or how to say it to you. Quite frankly, I'm scared."

"Scared? Of me? Are you kidding me Penelope?" Wade raised his eyebrow, "We've known each other for so long, and now you're scared? Of my reaction?"

She looked down on the floor. He's right. She should've told him earlier. On his side, he felt sorry for saying that to her. The guilt he felt was intimidating, yet he knows he deserves it. He sighed and touched her chin, making her look at him in the eyes. He took a breath and slowly shook his head.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" He chuckled

She shrugged and looked down again

"You want to know why I can't?" He smiled, "It's because I can't stand not seeing, talking or just even thinking about you." He whispered

Still, no answer from her. He sighed once more.

"I want you to be happy. And if you're happy, I am too." He nodded

He smiled once again and walked away. _I should've told her before I took her here. _He thought. _I should've just told her ever since I felt this, but I didn't._

"You're so stupid, Stu. So stupid." He told himself. "You love her, yet you just did not do anything about it. Pathetic."

The day went on and Wade just vanished in thin air. Worry flashed on Penelope's face as time went on. She kept calling Wade over and over again, but he's ignoring all of it.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him here?" Penelope asked once more, "Or just an idea on his whereabouts?"

Some of the crew shrugged and shook their heads

Justin put his hands across Penelope's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. He'll be back. It's Stu we're talking about here."

Wade sat on a stool, his chin rested on his hands lying on the table. A half filled mug of beer resting on the table was left.

"I'm so stupid. You're so stupid, Stu." He sighed

_She should've been mine. _He thought. _We should've been happy together._

He looked at his phone once more to see his picture with Penelope taken a few months back. He remembered the time when everybody was expecting that they will end up together. The both of them laughed about it, but deep inside Wade's heart, he wanted it to happen either. He wanted it to happen so badly, but he can't. It's too late now.

While resting his head on his hands, his phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw Penelope's name flashing. He sighed and shook his head. He picked up the phone and hit answer.

"Stu! Thank goodness! Where are you?" Penelope's voice showed worry

"Just somewhere. I'll be back there before the flight." He coughed

"Okay. Just please take care of yourself." Her voice was a bit calmer than before

After he hung up the phone, a large intake of air filled his lungs. _She'll be mine._

**There! I will not be able to post tomorrow. Kind of busy. This chapter is special people! Hope you'll like it! Read and Review please! **** Suggestions will be so much appreciated! :D**


	6. The Mystery Lies Beneath

Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only own the OC. How we all wish we can own them right?**

Chapter 6: The Mystery Lies Beneath

Days had passed; Wade had been trying to think of a way to get Penelope out of Justin. He still doubted that he can put them away, but he wanted to do this for her. He wanted to prove her that she can be happier with him.

"Hey Stu." Justin tapped his friend's shoulder

Intensity on Wade's eyes showed. Instead of keeping it in him, he shook them off and smiled, "Hey." He said

"Have you seen Penny? I have to give her something." He said as he raised a box

"What's that?" Wade pointed at the box

"It's a book. Well I thought that she'd like this since she loves reading." Justin shrugged

"Ah." The brit slowly nodded, "have you checked the hotel?"

"Well, not yet. Maybe she is there." The younger man smiled, "Thank you. I have to go." Then he turned around

_I'll do my best to make her fall for me. _He thought. _But first, I need to plan this out. _Wade seemed so uncontrollable. Thoughts in his head are the ones that can't be stopped. Too much heartbreak caused him to do something that no one could actually thought he will or can do. What will it be?

"Hold up, one second." Wade shouted, "I'm quite sure she'll be here in a few minutes. Why not stay here, so we can talk."

Justin turned around once more and walked near Wade, "What do you want to talk about, Stu?"

"Penny." He uttered

Back in the hotel, Penny rushed to go outside and head to the arena. She knows that she'll be there later than she told Wade, and the least she wanted to do was to make him worry.

_I'm going to b late Stu! My bad!_

She hit the send button as she jogged to the lobby. With her attention divided, she didn't notice someone was in her way. She bumped to the person, which felt like a brick wall, and fell on the floor. She grunted as she looked who it was. The man was smiling at her as he offered his hand.

"Oh easy there, sweetheart." Heath chuckled

Penny took Heath's hand to stand up, "I never thought you were that strong. You didn't stumble?"

"Let's just say that I'm Superman." He winked, "Don't tell anybody."

She giggled and nodded, "Your secret's safe with me."

They both laughed and walked out the hotel. Heath looked at her for a moment and said, "So tell me why you aren't with either Paul or Stu."

"Well, Stu told me that he'll be at the arena early, and Paul..hmm.." She paused, "I haven't seen him yet."

"Really? That's a surprise." Heath raised his eyebrow, "By the way, I haven't asked you this yet. You're dating Paul, right?"

She slowly nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Well, I thought you and Stu will.." He shrugged, "You know.. End up together?"

"Me and Stu?" She laughed, "Are you kidding me? Oh heavens no. We're good friends, like siblings. That's all."

He shrugged, "So I'm guessing you still don't know it yet."

She looked at him, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, if it's not yet that so obvious to you, Penny..Stu loves you." Heath said softly

"Loves me? Of course, I know that! We've been together fo-"

"It's not that. He LOVES you. Really does." He cut her off, "Think about it, Penny. Think about it very well."

On the other hand, a weird sense of silence filled the Nexus locker room as Wade and Justin talked about Penny.

"I'm just going to say this once, I'm not backing down. I love her and I will NOT let her go into the arms of some other man." Wade said

Justin smiled and nodded, "Don't worry. I'll never let her go. You wasted all of your time, Stu." He chuckled, "For all those years that you've been with her? If I were you, I already have her."

"You don't understand. I wasn't there for her when I have to. That's the reason why I didn't take the risk of telling her." Wade almost shouted

"Your time is up, Stu. I'm going to have her. You can't stop me. Even if it kills me." Justin stood up and turned around

"It's still not over, Paul. I'll have her. I'll make her love me." Wade said seriously

And there, Justin disappeared from his sight. He's not quite sure if he will eat his words or not. What he wanted to do is to have her because he loves her so much. Though, what Justin told him struck him as well. After all those years, he hadn't told her. He wanted to wait for the right moment, but he's also bothered about Justin. What shall he do?

After a few more minutes, Penny went inside the Nexus locker room. The only one she saw was Wade, head on his hands. The sound of the door closing made his mind go back to reality. He looked at her and smiled as she went closer to him, sitting right beside him.

"You're late." He chuckled

"Yeah. Sorry about that." She uttered

"It's okay. No harm made, Penny." Wade said softly

"Stu, I guess it's about time that we need to talk." She looked at him in the eyes

**Okay. Sorry for the late post everybody. Got a little busy. I'll make it up to you guys next time!**

**What do you guys think? Tell me what's on your mind! OH! And suggestions are very much appreciated!**

**Read and Review please! Thanks! :D**

She looked at him in the eyes

closer to him, sitting right beside him.

and Justin talked about Penny.


	7. Truth Be Told

**Disclaimers: I OWN NOTHING! JUST PENNY. But I can dream, can't I?**

Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

"What is it that you want to talk about? Is there something wrong?" Wade looked at her

She shook her head, "No, nothing at all." She paused, "Well, I bumped in to Heath earlier."

"Then? What happened, love?" He asked curiously

"Well, he told me that…" She sighed, "That you love me."

He froze, yet he's grateful that Heath already told her. But he still has some explaining to do.

"Is it true, Stu?" She looked at him, "Do you love me?"

He chuckled, "Well, if it isn't that obvious yet, yes. I am helplessly in love with you, Penny." He held her hand

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked

"I was just so scared." He squeezed her hand, "I don't want our friendship to be on the line."

She sighed as she reached for Wade's cheek, "You should've taken the risk if you think it's worth it."

He closed his eyes and opened it, "It is. It is worth taking the risk, but I didn't. That was my biggest mistake."

She nodded and kissed his forehead, "It's okay. Besides, I'm already happy, Stu." She stood up, "No offense, but I think we're better off as friends. You are like my big brother."

She gave him a last glance then went out. There he was again, alone and suffering. He didn't dare to stop her for he knows that it will not change anything. Instead, he just sat there, head rested on his hands. He wanted to cry, scream and curse, but he knows it's not yet the end. He still has his chance, his time to make it all right.

Later that night, Justin and Penelope had their date at the beach. The view was amazing. The cold breeze just made it feel so special. They were both sitting on the sand, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Isn't this just great?" Justin whispered

"Yes. Indeed, it is. It's great. It is such a lovely night." She sighed

He caressed her brunette locks, "Yet it's not as lovely as you." He kissed her cheek, "I love you so much, Penelope."

"I love you too, Paul." She uttered

At the same night, Stu continued to think of a better way to get Penny and Justin apart. Besides that, he also did a letter for Penny. He slid it at her hotel room door. When Penny got back, she took the letter and read it.

_Penelope,_

_ I completely apologize for not telling you what I felt a little earlier. Like what I said, I was so scared of taking the risk, but now I realized, my life is useless without you. And yes, now I'm taking that risk. I will promise you that I will wait for you. I don't care how long, but I will. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I will. I love you so much. I hope that we could still talk this out. Meet me tomorrow by lunch._

_ Stu_

The next day, Penny met Stu at a restaurant nearby. She found a very cheerful-looking Wade as she sat down across him.

"I'm so glad you came here." He uttered

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be here?" She smiled

He chuckled, "You're right. Anyway, I'm keeping my word, Penny. You know that." He looked at her in the eyes, "Those things I wrote on that letter, I'm serious, Penny."

She sighed, "I know, but I already told you, I'm happy with Paul."

"For now, you are. That won't last long. I can still feel it, Penny." He held her hands

Days have passed, Wade just stayed silent. He kept a distance between him and Penny, yet his plan is still on. He watched from afar on how Penny and Justin's relationship have been. He might think he's almost failing for realizing Penny and Justin's relationship is almost perfect, but for a few moments, he could see some flaws to it.

Raw (On Air)

Unexpectedly, Justin and Heath lost the WWE Tag Team Championships to Santino and Vladimir Kozlov, thanks to John Cena. As Cena was fired from the WWE, he still had the opportunity to make every member of Nexus feel miserable. He succeeded as he took the titles away from them, which made the two men livid.

"Wade! You have to let Cena pay for this!" Justin uttered

"Don't worry. He's still fired. I'll let him suffer on his own actions." The brit smirked

(Off Air)

"It's okay, Paul. You'll get your titles back." Penny tried to calm Justin down

"Okay? You think its okay? It's not, Penny!" He exclaimed

"Well you can't do anything about it! It's done, Paul! Can't you just get it?" She sounded irritated

Justin let out a long sigh and stood up. He left Penny where she was sitting. On her side, she felt devastated for having a little argument with him. She knows how much his first ever title reign in the WWE meant, yet she had to tell him the truth. _He just has to work hard to get it back. _She sighed

**There! Surprise! A little early Christmas gift for you guys. What would happen next? Do you want to "take control" of the story? Please post your suggestions! Oh! And please recommend this one to your friends! It would mean A LOT! I mean it! Read and Review everybody! **


	8. Love Has Its Own Flaws

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the WWE superstars. I only own the Penny. How we all wish we can own them right?**

Chapter 8: Love Has Its Own Flaws

The day after Raw, Justin is still frustrated about what happened. He was nowhere to be found, which made Penny feel so worried. She tried asking some of the superstars and crew, but they also don't know where he is.

"Look Penny, it's going to be okay." Heath said, "Just give him a little time alone." He added

"Heath's right, sweetheart." Wade said

"But what if…" She started

"Nothing bad is going to happen to him. Trust me on this one." Wade interrupted her

She just sighed and nodded slowly, "I just don't understand why he is taking the loss too seriously."

"That happens a lot, love." The brit whispered to her

"What about you, Heath? You two lost the title. Why aren't you acting like Paul?" she quickly asked

Heath shook his head and chuckled, "Well, let's just say that Paul was 'in-it-to-win-it' too seriously."

Penny tried to keep her mind off Justin for a while. In the meantime, Wade and Heath stayed with her to keep her entertained. They would tell jokes or stories on what they usually do on the road before Penny came along.

"Penny, we have to go to some meeting, okay?" Heath uttered, "Are you sure we can leave you here alone?" He added

She nodded and smiled, "I'll be okay. I'll just find someplace to keep me distracted."

"Call me when something's up, okay?" Wade said and kissed her forehead

She nodded again, "I'll see you guys later."

They said their goodbyes and left. As Penny stroll down the lobby, she bumped in to someone. She almost fell, but the man's strong arms prevented her from falling.

"Whoa. That was close!" John Cena said as he steadied her and smiled, "Penelope, right?"

"Wow. You know me, Mr. Cena?" She smiled back

"Just call me John. And yes, I know you." He brushed his hand at the bottom of his chin, "If what I heard is correct, you're Wade Barrett's… girlfriend?" He raised an eyebrow

She chuckled and shook her head, "Oh heavens, no. he's my childhood friend."

"Well that just kills it." He laughed, "A little tip, don't believe all of the gossips here."

She laughed as well and nodded, "Right. Got that."

Their conversation continued to a coffee shop nearby. They talked for a few more minutes when Penelope remembered about Paul. She started worrying about her again. John completely saw it by the way her expressions changed.

"Are you okay?" He said softly

"I don't know what I am." She frowned

"Why?" John looked worriedly, "Do you want to talk about it, Penny?"

She sighed and said, "Paul. I haven't seen him yet."

"What happened anyway?" He asked

"Well, he can't move on with their title loss last night." Penny said slowly

"He didn't take it pretty well, huh?" He nodded, "Maybe he just felt so…I don't know… stressed?"

She sighed once more, "Maybe you're right. I just hope he's fine."

John chuckled, "He's a big boy. He can handle himself, I suppose."

She was about to say something when her phone vibrated, which made her jump. Justin was calling. She smiled, "I have to answer this."

He smiled as well, "Ah yes. I sense boyfriend on the other end of the line." He stood up, "Talk to you some other time then, Penny." Then he left

She wasted no time and pushed answer to her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey." The man from the other end said

"Paul. Where are you?" Penny asked

"Back at the hotel. Can we talk? Please, Penny?" He sounded guilty

She bit her lip, holding back tears, "Of course. I'll be there soon."

Once she hung up the phone, she rushed to the hotel. She tried to run as fast as she can just to get to him. Just to see him there or him hugging her is already fine with her. She got worried sick with what had happened the night before, but she didn't care anymore. As she went inside the elevator, she couldn't help not to feel nervous. _I hope he's not hurt._ She thought.

When she heard a _ding _on the elevator, she hurriedly walked in front of Justin's hotel room and knocked. She felt completely weak, like she just wanted to fall into his arms. After a few more seconds, the door opened. Justin looked at her with pure guilt.

"I'm here." She breathed

"Come in." Justin said

When she came in, she smiled and looked at him, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I really didn't mean to shout at you. You know that, Penny." He sighed, "It's just…I'm just-"

"Stressed out? Pressured?" Penny blurted

He nodded, "I hope you'll understand Penny."

She walked towards him and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "I do. I will always do."

Before she could react, his lips brushed to hers. The kiss was slow and soft, until it became harder – hungry to be exact. As their kiss grew deeper, Penny felt herself being lifted. She was placed at the edge of the bed, still locking her lips to his.

That night went on. Certain moans and groans filled the room. They both felt really lucky with each other. They just felt so special that night. After the event that happened in Justin's hotel room, they both lie on the bed. His arms wrapped protectively around Penny as she fell sound asleep.

"I love you, Penny. So much." Justin whispered as he himself fell asleep

**Merry Christmas everybody! **

**So here is the new chapter! Got a little bit inspired from the book I read yesterday. Have fun!**

**.Review. **


	9. Until We Meet Again

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Except for Penelope, and the other OCs to come. How I wish I can own them right?**

Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again

Everything felt like a dream that Penelope doesn't want to wake up. As if she didn't have a choice, she opened her eyes and saw Justin still sleeping. His arm wrapped securely around her waist. She bit her lip as she tried to remember what happened that night. She snuggled closer to him and went fast asleep.

A few hours later, she woke up feeling a hand caressing her cheeks. She peeked on eye out and saw Justin smiling, looking at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered

"Hey." She said as she nuzzled on his neck

"You look amazing." Justin said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead

"And you _are_ amazing." She said back

He chuckled, "I love you, Penelope. Forever."

She blushed. She looked at him and bit her lip, "I love you too, Paul. And like what you said, forever."

After an hour, Penny and Justin went to eat breakfast. Then they both parted was and promised to meet that night. Justin went to the gym while Penny went to the mall.

Penny was about to head to the bookstore when someone caught her eye. She saw Daniel, her ex-boyfriend. She tried to avoid him, but he saw her and called her. She sighed and stopped, "Here we go again." She said under her breath.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Penelope."He laughed, "I never actually thought I'll see you here, love."

She turned around to face him, "Well, Daniel. You don't own America for me not to go or stay here."

He chuckled, "Oh don't worry, love. I'm really happy that you're here."

"Don't you dare call me 'love'." She uttered

Daniel Fletcher, Penelope's ex-boyfriend. They were used to be 'The Perfect Couple', but things went just so wrong when Penelope saw Daniel cheating on her. It was merely 3 years ago since they last saw each other, and you can still feel the tension between them.

"Do you mind, Danny? I really need to go." Penny said, irritated

"Oh c'mon, Penny. It's been years! Let's chat, shall we?" He grinned

She was getting frustrated, "I really don't have time for this. Would you mind if you could just let me leave? In peace?"

"Hey, sweetheart! You're here!" A man from the back said as he placed his arm around Penny's shoulder

"Oh, John. Hey." She smiled

Daniel nodded, "So I suppose this is your boyfriend, Penny?"

Before Penny could react, John answered, "Yeah, man. Got a problem with that?"

"Oh no, not at all. I and Penny were just catching up. Right, love?" Daniel nervously smiled

"Yes. We're just talking about things." She slowly nodded

Daniel quickly looked at his watch, "Oh would you look at the time! I really have to go. It was…uh…nice to meet you, sir. Goodbye, Penny" There he left

When Daniel was already far away, Penny sighed, "Thanks, John."

John smiled, his dimples showing, "No problem. Good thing I was here or you'll spend the rest of your afternoon with that moron."

"Yeah. You saved my afternoon." She laughed

"And you'll save my lunch. You owe me, you know that." He smiled

"Sure. That would probably sound great."

They went to some restaurant somewhere in the mall. As a 'thank you' for John, Penelope treated him his lunch. It was also a nice time to talk. Penny could see John as one of her closest friends in the WWE. He was nice, sweet, funny and entertaining. There is no way she could feel so left out whenever she's with him.

"So give me the dirty details." John said as he ate his steak

She looked at him, confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"I don't know what happened earlier, but I know there's something. Who's that guy?" He pointed outside

"Oh. That was Daniel. He was my ex-boyfriend." She took a swig of her tea

"Ah. That's why I felt some certain vibe on that dude. He was your boyfriend." He paused, "What the heck happened?"

"I met him when we were in high school. It was a long time ago." She looked away

"Okay. Moving on." He cleared his throat, "Now tell me what happened last night. Don't go easy on me. I'm quite sure I know what happened."

"We're okay now." She shrugged

John almost choked, "That's it? 'We're okay now'. Really?" He laughed, "C'mon, you can do better than that."

"Well what do you want to hear?" Penny said, innocently

He laughed once more, "You're kidding me, right?" He paused, "The '_dirty details_'_._" He did the air quotes

She gave up on him and told him what happened that night. She told him every single detail, except for what happened between them and Justin. She thought, no, she knew that she has to keep it to herself and Justin only. No one else.

John laughed again, "You two are just…sweet."

Penny smiled, "Yeah right." She slowly shook her head, "Good thing it didn't went to any worse."

"Yeah. Well that's the good thing. At least now, you two are okay." He smirked, "Better than ever, maybe?"

"Best thing that had ever happened to me." She bit her lip

When they part ways, Penny went to meet Justin at the hotel. She had been thinking about them. On how they started, how they met, how they became together like what's happening right now. She just felt like she's the happiest girl in the world, like no one can take away their happiness, no one can take them away from each other.

**Ha there! Sorry if it's a little early. I'll just post whenever I can. I swear.. **

**Read and Review peeps. Oh! I need suggestions! I'm doomed. :D kidding!**

**What do you guys want to happen next? Tell me! I wanna know! kthnx**


	10. Love's Irony

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I swear I don't, but I wish I could.**

Chapter 10: Love's Irony

"So you saw your ex-boyfriend." Justin said softly

Penny nodded, "Well, yes. It was nothing."

"Nothing." He repeated, "Why didn't you tell me anything about him? Or any of your past boyfriends?"

"Well we never talked about our past relationships." She said, annoyed, "And besides, it's not the point! We don't really have to."

He nodded, "Okay. You're right. It doesn't really matter anymore."

They've been talking and arguing about this the whole night, and it's really obvious that Justin is jealous of it. They never really talked about their past relationships. They just don't want to, and now, here they are.

"Would you like to continue talking?" Justin asked apologetically

Penny held her breath, "Well, John Cena was there an-"

He cut her off, "Cena was there? What did he do?"

"He went towards us and pretended to be my boyfriend to scare Daniel off. It was no big deal, Paul." She just know that he's getting angrier by the second

"No big deal? It is a big deal!" He stood up, "He planned this! First, he took our titles, and now he's going to take you!"

She looked at him, irritated, "Paul, it was a bloody storyline! Can't you just get that?" Penny stood up and walked away

She was just as pissed as Justin. _How could he think that I will fall for that?_ She thought. _And John is a very nice person! He wouldn't do such thing!_

She was walking down the hallway, still livid. Penny saw a silhouette at the end of it, John. As she walked closer to the man, she saw a worried look on his face. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong, Penny?" He whispered

"It's nothing. I'm fine, John." She mumbled

"Nothing? I don't believe you." John slowly shook his head, "Tell me."

"Paul wasn't pleased if what happened yesterday." She sobbed, "Now he's mad at me…and you."

He took her for a hug and said, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"And he said that you're trying to steal me away from him." She whispered

He held her tighter, trying to say something to make her feel better, but nothing came out.

As they stay like that, a shadow was hiding near them. The mystery person took a picture of John and Penny hugging. After that, the person suddenly vanished.

A few hours later, Penny sat inside the Nexus locker room. It was another house show, and as usual, she's doing almost nothing. She went outside to take a walk when she saw John again. He smiled at her as he walked toward her.

"Feeling better?" John asked

"Well, yes. Sort of. We still hadn't talked to each other." Penny said softly

"Oh, c'mon, Penny. When would I do to make you feel better?" He said seriously and looked at her, "What? Shall I put my mask on and be Juan Cena for you?" He added

She smiled at last and shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"She's right, Cena. You don't have to humiliate yourself" Wade appeared at the end of the hall

"Humiliate myself? What are you talking about? I just want to make her smile." John shrugged

"Well it's not really necessary. I'm fine. No worries." Penny smiled

John went closer to her and whispered, "I really hope you are. Because if you're not, I'm going to beat Wade up." He stood up properly and smiled, "I have to go now. I need to make a phone call. Bye, Penny." Then John took off

Wade and Penny walked to the Nexus locker room in silence. They both don't know what to say to each other. When they came back to the locker room, Wade faced Penny.

"So I heard that you and Paul are having a little fight." He said softly

"Yes. It's nothing. I really don't want to talk about it." Penny shrugged

"I hope you still remember what I said before." Wade whispered

Of course, Penny remembers it, especially when she had an argument with Justin. She's been thinking about it for quite some time now, but she can't make Wade hope so much. _I can't say it, yet. It's too early. _She thought.

"Yeah. I remember it. But it's not necessary, Stu." She looked at him

"Not yet." He corrected

"Look. This isn't helping me more. You're making it so hard for me. Why?" She bit her lip

"I told you before, being with him isn't right. I'm not making it hard for you." Wade squeezed Penny's shoulders

Will she ever choose Stu to be with her? Will she do the right thing? These are the questions lingering in her. It's making her more confused at the same time intrigued. _Do I really have to make this choice? _She thought.

**Sorry if I didn't posted anything recently. Been busy with school stuffs. So yeah. **

**I'm not quite sure if I'll be able to post soon again. I'm leaving this Friday and will come back on Sunday. I'll make sure the next one will be epic! That's a promise! :D**


	11. One of Those Nights

**Disclaimers: Not mine, period. All of it, but Penny. I guess.**

Chapter 11: 

"Guess who's coming back?" John smirked in front of Penny

"Hmm.." She scratched her chin curiously, "Triple H?"

John frowned, "Naw!" He paused, "It's me!"

She laughed, "Of course, it's you!" she smirked, "Stu already told me about it. I'm just messing with you."

He sighed, "Wade Barrett is such a party pooper, eh?"

"He didn't mean to tell me, he 'accidentally' told me." Penny smiled as she did the air quotes.

"Accidentally, eh?" John raised an eyebrow, "Okay, fine. Anyway, did Wade tell you anything else? Because if he did, I'm going to stop this now."

She shook her head, "Nothing else, I believe. Is there anything else I should know, Mr. Cena?" She smiled once more.

"Well," He beamed, deep dimples showing, "Me and your Mr. British lover boy will have a match at TLC."

Penny's eyes furrowed, "A match?"

John nodded, imitating Wade's British accent, "Indeed, love. A match. As a matter of fact, it's a chairs match, lass."

It seemed like the color of her face washed away, "Is..is he going to be okay?" She stammered.

His smile faded and changed into a worried frown, "It's going to be okay Penny. No need to be worried."

She remembered Wade's past injuries, like the one he has on his nose. She got so dead worried about it. And here she is, hearing John talking, but she couldn't make out the words. A sense of panic came through her. _What if he gets hurt during the match? _She wondered. She suddenly came back to talking when John touched her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be fine." He mumbled, "If you want, go talk to him."

"I…I will." She sighed, "I'll talk to you later, John." Then she turned around and walked away.

Wade is lying on his bed, eyes closed. He couldn't help it. He can't stop thinking about Penny. _Why can't you be mine? _He asked himself. He's wide awake, yet he doesn't want to see the view beside him. _She's not here with me, never. _He said out loud. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed and stood up to open the door. He saw Penny outside, looking worried.

"Hey." She said softly, "Did I wake you?"

Breath caught in his throat, he shook his head, "Come in."

She nodded and went inside, "I completely apologize. If this is not a great ti-"

"Penny." He cut her off as he closed the door, "its okay."

"I'm just worried." Penny bit her lip

"What is it, love? Why?" He walked towards her, eyes narrowed

"Is it true that you'll be in a chairs match with John, Stu?" She blurted

Wade cursed under his breath and closed his eyes, "He told you that. Yes, we're going to have a chairs match."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered

He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Because I don't want you to worry, love. Like what's happening right now."

"Will you be okay?" She mumbled on his chest

"Of course," he smiled, "I'll be okay. For you."

The afternoon came; Penny went back to the hotel room she shared with Justin. They haven't talked to each other for two days now, and she wonders what could or would she say to him. She went inside and saw him sitting at the edge of the bed, hands covering his face. Once the door closed, he looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Penny mumbled

"Where have you been?" He stared at her

"I went to…Stu's room to check up on him." She looked down, avoiding his gaze

"Oh that's just great." Justin said sarcastically

"He's going to have a chairs match for crying out loud, Paul!" She snapped

"Yeah. And what? Who cares?" He stood up

"It's a bloody chairs match! He might get injured!" She said, her voice getting louder

"Oh, so you care. Of course!" He threw his hands in the air

"Of course! He's my friend, Paul! You know that!" She spat

"Yeah? How about John, Penny?" Now he's standing in front of her

"I beg your pardon?" She mumbled

Justin took out something in his pocket and held it inches away from Penny's face, a photograph, "Care to explain, angel?"

She looked carefully at the picture, she remembered the scene, "Really, Paul? It was just a hug! You think something's up?" She chuckled, "How stupid are you?"

His face reddened, "Really? Well, at least I'm not everybody's whore!" Justin hissed

She slapped him. The sound echoing around the room, "Whore? Is that what you think I am?"

He didn't answer nor move

She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears, "We're through."

She faced her back to him and left. Once she's outside the hotel, she started crying. _How could he? _She thought. _I'm not a whore, never. _She started walking away, thoughts coming and going in her head. _Maybe Stu's right. _She wondered, _he's not for me._

**Sorry for the delay! Got to do so many things and all. Hope you guys aren't mad at me or anything! I already finished the next chapter to this one! Hopefully I can post it soon! :D Read and Review please! **


	12. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything.. maybe the OC, yeah. How I wish I could own Wade or John.. **

Chapter 12: A Fresh Start

Monday Night Raw (On Air)

"You are officially rehired." Wade declared

After Wade's words, the Nexus attacked John Cena viciously. Move after move came like lightning, keeping John on the ground. John grew weaker every single second. Every inch of frustration grew when Wade hit John with a steel chair. A powerful force vibrated on John's back, making him scream his heart out. With the so-called most dominant group looked at their prey, John didn't try to get up for he knows what's going to happen.

(Off Air)

John walked down the empty hallway, touching the wall for support. He forced himself to arrive to his locker room for a rest. He thinks that Wade did more than he was supposed to do, yet he put the thought in the back of his head. Once he entered his locker room, the feeling of relief washed away when he saw Wade, sitting on the bench.

"What the hell do you want?" John hissed

"I bet you know what it is, John." Wade said calmly, "It's Penny."

"What is it about her?" John mumbled, confused

"I certainly don't have any idea on what you're up to, John." The Nexus leader stood up, "but once you stand in my way, I'll do whatever it takes for you to get the bloody hell out of the way."

John grew more confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just take what happened earlier a warning." Wade uttered and walked away

"You really do think that Penny will notice you? You think she likes me?" John showed a devilish grin, "And you want to take your competitions out? Impressive."

The brit chuckled, "You catch up pretty well, indeed." He turned around, "She'll notice me soon. I swear that."

John snorted, "What if I came in the picture?"

"She won't love you. Never." Wade spat, "And I'll never let you."

"You'll never let me, but she could." The older man smirked, "May the best man win, Mr. Barrett."

Penny took a different hotel room after what happened. She did not show up to the show since she's sure that Justin will be there. So she just decided to stay. She was sitting at the edge of the bed when her phone rang. She took it and pressed answer.

"Penny? Where are you?" A low voice said

She didn't answer

"What's wrong, love?" That's when he heard sobs from the other end of the line. He sighed, "Come by my hotel room, 517."

Then she hung up

An hour later, Wade's heart beats faster as he waited for Penny. He kept fiddling with his phone. As he grew impatient, he punched her numbers once. When he was about to press the call button, a knock on the door made him jump. He ran towards the door and opened it. A frown appeared on his face as he saw her with blood shot eyes and tears running down her cheeks. He couldn't help it anymore. He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Shh." Wade whispered

"I should've listened t you." She sobbed

"Tell me what's wrong." He stroked her hair

"I…I broke up with him." She said as she sobbed harder

With all the sadness washing over him, a little happiness showed up. _They broke up. _He thought

He started comforting her once more, "Why? What happened?"

"We had a fight" She sighed deeply, "Then he called me a whore."

Wade flinched. He hugged her tighter as he got angrier, "He really said that to you?"

Penny nodded, still crying.

Wade let Penny stay in his hotel room for the rest of the night. He stayed at the balcony as she fell asleep on his bed. _He hurt her._ He thought. _ He'll pay for this._

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled as he gripped the rail of the balcony.

Wade's preparation for the chairs match became more intense with all of the busy schedules. He still has time to hang out with Penny. On the other hand, Penny's doing a lot better. Even though she still loves Justin, she took the thought out of her mind. Wade's keeping her away from Justin as days passed. He didn't want to see Justin nor think of him apologizing to Penny. Every time he hears Justin's name, he could imagine Justin – talking – no, accusing Penny a whore.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Stu?" Penny asked

"Absolutely, positively, certainly yes." He smiled

"What if yo-" She started

"Don't be such a pessimist, Penny." He cut her off

"I'm just worried" She mumbled

Wade's smile grew bigger as he hugged Penny, "I'll be fine. I promised you that, right?" He whispered

Even If Wade assured Penny, she still couldn't help but worry. Days coming closer until the very day, the TLC pay-per-view. Penny sat at the bench of Cena's locker room. She couldn't help shaking as her palms are glistening with sweat.

"I'll go easy on him, Penny. Don't worry." John smiled

"I know what's going to happen, John. I just can't help to worry." She said softly

"He'll be fine. No, we'll be fine." He uttered

When John got out of the locker room for their match, Penny sat at the steel chair as she watched John and Wade's promo on the television. As every second passed, her heart beats faster and faster.

**There! Sorry it's a day late.. been to school stuffs the whole time. Hope you'll like it, though! Recommend! Oh! Read and Review as well! **


	13. End of the Hurricane

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything... maybe the OC, yeah. How I wish I could own Wade or John... **

**Chapter 13: End of the Hurricane**

Tables Ladders and Chairs Main Event (On Air)

John set up 6 chairs (3 on each side) in the middle of the ring. Afterwards, he took Wade up for his finisher, the Attitude Adjustment. Wade landed on the chairs. He arched his back as he felt the excruciating pain in his back. John beamed as he took the cover.

"One, two, three!" The referee shouted as he tapped

On the other side of the arena, Penny was standing. She bit her lip as she saw Wade fell on the steel chairs. She felt relieved when it was the end of the match. She took a deep breath as the referee counted for the cover.

When the match ended, Wade was in all fours as he struggled his way out of the ring. John wasn't pleased enough that he won, so he took another chair out and went down the ring. He raised the chair over his head and hit wade with it. A scream escaped Wade's mouth as he forced himself to get up. Another force vibrated on Wade's back as just hit him over and over again. It came to the time when Wade was almost lifeless lying on the floor. John placed a wooden plane with metal holders on the side of Wade's back. The Cenation leader seemed that he calculated the measurements before he pulled down the chairs props over Wade. Twenty three chairs crashed over the Nexus leader. It signaled that the show already ended.

Penny just stood at John's dressing room, stunned. Her hands over her mouth, trying to stop a scream. _What the hell just happened? _She thought. She ran towards the corridor, to the gorilla position to wait for Wade.

"Where is he?" She asked a crew

"Mr. Barrett?" The man asked, "He was already taken to the hospital."

"Thank you!" She said as she ran to the exit

It took her a good ten minute drive to town before she arrived to the nearest hospital. When she came in, panic struck through her once more. _Where is he? _She wondered. She went to the nurses' station to get some information.

"Excuse me, is there any patient named Wade Barrett or Stuart Bennett here?" She breathlessly asked

"Hold on one second, ma'am." The nurse politely said. She scanned through the records and stopped. She nodded, "Ah. Mr. Wade Barrett was just taken to his room." She paused, "room 216."

"Thank you ever so much." Penny uttered and left

Instead of taking the elevator, she decided to just take the stairs. _I can't see him like this. _She bit her lip. _Not again. _Even if she's scared, she still forced herself to go up the stairs to Wade's room. She knocked twice on the door and opened it. There she saw Wade asleep, bandage wrapped around his stomach and arm. She walked toward the bed and sat down on the chair beside it, she sighed.

"Oh Stu." She whispered, "You told me you'll be okay."

He groaned, trying to move.

Penny stood up and grabbed his hand, "Stu?"

He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her, "You're here." He mouthed

"Of course." She bit her lip, "Are you okay? Does it hurt real badly?"

"I promised you I'll be alright, and I am." He said in a low voice

"I'm just happy you're not badly injured, I suppose." She tried to smile

"I'm fine, love. It's no big deal." He squeezed her hand and snickered, "It's not like I'm dead."

"You're hurt, I know that." She sobbed

"That's part of the job, Penny." Wade smiled, "I'm just glad you're here."

She stopped, "I'm always here for you."

"Good." He sat up, still holding her hand, "I don't want that to change" He leaned closer to her, "ever." He kissed her

The kiss was slow and deep, Penny never had a chance to think for she melted on Wade's lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist and another one on her neck, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate. After a few more seconds, they both pulled back, gasping for air.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that to happen." Wade breathed

"Stu…I…I" She stammered

"I know. I can wait. I don't want to pressure you." He caressed her cheek, "I'll always love you, Penelope. Always."

She hugged him, "How I wish I just chose you." Penny whispered

"It's never too late, love." He sighed

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. When the doctor came and told them that Wade should rest for a few days, they both felt relieved and worried at the same time. Since Wade would be resting for a few more days, they decided to go on a trip to Florida and stay in Wade's home in Tampa. Penny loved the idea since she hadn't seen Wade's house yet, and it would probably be a great idea for them to be together.

"When we get to Tampa, I'll show you something." Wade smirked

"A surprise? What is it?" She asked cheerfully, "Tell me."

He chuckled, "It wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I tell you, love."

Penny frowned, "So I still have to wait?"

He nodded, smiling

"Well, you know I don't like waiting too long." She shrugged

"Don't worry," He touched her cheek, "it'll be worth the wait."

"I hope" She mouthed

He laughed and kissed her cheek

**Oh hey! I'm still alive! We're just going through some graduation practices. With that being said, I could promise you that I'll post more often. PROMISE! That's how much I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews and all. Read, Review and Recommend please! **


End file.
